Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero: Mega Super Hero Taisen/Transcript
(The story starts in Sydney, Australia) *(-First Scene: Space Inavders came out of the Game World) *'Australian Citizen 1': That looks like an enemy from Space Invaders. *'Australian Citizen 2': Space Invaders? *'Australian Citizen 1': It's a game that used to be really popular. *(At Orion) *'Shou Ronpo': There's big trouble! *'Spada': What's wrong? *'Shou Ronpo': There's a different spaceship. It wasn't the Jack Matter. It's Kyulette Time! Lucky! *'Lucky': Alright, Lucky! *'Shou Ronpo': Stinger! *'Stinger': Yes. *'Shou Ronpo': Garu! *'Garu': Yeah! *'Shou Ronpo': Hammie! *'Hammie': Yay! *'Shou Ronpo': Spada! *'Spada': Si! *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: Steve is at the Game World) *'Steve Wilson': Eh?! *'Announcer': OK! This is the Stage Select of Mega Super Hero Taisen. You must participate in a team battle where the strongest are chosen to be the Rainbowriders. *'Steve Wilson': Rainbowrider? *'Announcer': Red is U.S.A. #1. Please select four from the remaining blue, yellow, pink and green. *'Steve Wilson': Wait... This is too sudden. *'Lumiere Hemmer': Hey, Steve! Team up with me! *'Steve Wilson': Uh, sure, Lumiere. Come on. You'll be pink. *'Lumiere Hemmer': Okay. Nice choice. *'Joe Ikeda': Hey! Don't forget me! I want to join the fight. I'll be yellow! *'Steve Wilson': Sure. Come on in, Joe. *'Joe Ikeda': Alright! *'Lumiere Hemmer': Now, blue... For that... George! *'Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns': Thanks, Lumiere for picking me. *'Lumiere Hemmer': No problem. *'Steve Wilson': You'll be blue. *'Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns': Alright. *'Steve Wilson': Last is green. *'Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns': Then we've gotta go with him. Let's see... Xander Yuki. *'Xander Yuki': Thanks for calling my name, George. I'm in. I'll be green. *'Steve Wilson': Let's do this. *'Announcer': And now, the preliminary round of the tournament to decide the strongest Rainbowriders! First up is Team America! Vs... Team Wings! *'Steve Wilson': Everyone! Let's go! Henshin! *(Steve Wilson transform into Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A.! *'Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns': Henshin! *(Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns transform into Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 2! *'Joe Ikeda': Henshin! *(Joe Ikeda transform into Kamen Rider U.S.A. #3) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 3! *'Xander Yuki': Henshin! *(Xander Yuki transform into Kamen Rider U.S.A. #4) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #4': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 4! *'Lumiere Hemmer': Henshin! *(Lumiere Hemmer transform into Kamen Rider U.S.A. #5) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #5': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 5! *'Juhyeok Kwon': Brave In! *'GabuGabuChanger': GabuGaburincho: Pteravolt! *'Juhyeok Kwon': Kyoryu Change! *(Juhyeok Kwon transform into Brave Kyoryu Gold) *'Brave Kyoryu Gold': Brave Kyoryu Gold! *'Sieg': Henshin! *'Den-O Belt': Wing Form! *(Sieg transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form': Kamen Rider Den-O! *'Takkard': Magnetize! *(Takkard transform into Base Mode) *'Takkard': Takkard! *'Moune': Change Card! Tensou! *'Tensouder': Change: Goseiger! *(Moune transform into Gosei Yellow) *'GoseiYellow': Landick Power of Sprouting! GoseiYellow! *'Zyuoh Changer Final': Bird! *'Bud': Wild Instinct, Awaken! *(Bud transform into Zyuoh Bird) *'Zyuoh Bird': Monarch of the Heavens! ZyuohBird! *'Announcer': Battle... Ready! Go! *(Team America and Team Wings are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Let's go! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1, Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2, Kamen Rider U.S.A. #3, Kamen Rider U.S.A. #4 and Kamen Rider U.S.A. #5': Rider Quadruplet Kick! *(Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1, Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2, Kamen Rider U.S.A. #3, Kamen Rider U.S.A. #4 and Kamen Rider U.S.A. #5 kicks Team Wings) *(Team Wings are defeated) *(Team Wings are turn back into cards and flying away) *'Announcer': Winner: Team America! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #4: Great. *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Yay! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #5': Yay! *'Announcer': And now for the next battle! Team Amazons! Vs. Team Predators! *'Daisuke Yamamoto': A-ma-zon! *(Daisuke Yamammoto transform into Kamen Rider Amazon) *'Kamen Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Neo Amazons Driver': New Omega! *'Haruka Mizusawa': Amazon! *(Haruka Mizusawa transform into Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega) *'Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega': Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega! *'Amazons Driver': Alpha! *'Jin Takayama': Amazon! *(Jin Takayama transform into Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha) *'Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha': Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha! *'Amazons Driver': Sigma! *'Jun Maehara': Amazon! *(Jun Maehara transform into Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma) *'Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma': Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma! *'Neo Amazons Driver': Neo! *'Chihiro': Amazon! *(Chihiro transform into Kamen Rider Amazon Neo) *'Kamen Rider Amazon Neo': Kamen Rider Amazon Neo! *'Dez Rogers': Pre-da-tor! *(Dez Rogers transform into Kamen Rider Predator) *'Kamen Rider Predator': Kamen Rider Predator! *'Predators Driver': Alpha! *'Danny McDougal': Predator! *(Danny McDougal transform into Kamen Rider Predator Alpha) *'Kamen Rider Predator Alpha': Kamen Rider Predator Alpha! *'Predators Driver': Omega! *'Joe McDougal': Predator! *(Joe McDougal transform into Kamen Rider Predator Omega) *'Kamen Rider Predator Omega': Kamen Rider Predator Omega! *'Predators Driver': Sigma! *'Clay McDougal': Predator! *(Clay McDougal transform into Kamen Rider Predator Sigma) *'Kamen Rider Predator Sigma': Kamen Rider Predator Sigma! *'Neo Predators Driver': Neo! *'Rodrigo Santos': Predator! *(Rodrigo Santos transform into Kamen Rider Predator Neo) *'Kamen Rider Predator Neo': Kamen Rider Predator Neo! *'Announcer': Battle ready? Go! *(Team Amazons and Team Predators are fighting each other) *(-Next Scene: Final Battle) *'Akarenger': Akarenger! *'Gorengers': The five assembled! Gorengers! *'Big One': Big One! *'J.A.K.Q.': We are the J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai! *'Battle Kenya': Battle Kenya! *'Battle Fever J': Battle Fever! *'DenziBlue': DenziBlue! *'Denzimen': Behold, Denshi Sentai Denziman!! *'VulEagle': VulEagle! *'Sun Vulcan': Let's Shine! Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan! *'GoggleBlack': GoggleBlack! *'Goggle V': Fight! Dai Sentai Goggle V! *'DynaPink': DynaPink! *'Dynamen': Explode! Kagaku Sentai Dynaman! *'Red1': Red1! *'Biomen': Choudenshi Bioman! *'ChangeGriffon': ChangeGriffon! *'Changemen': Dengeki Sentai Changeman! *'Green Flash': Green Flash! *'Flashmen': Choushinsei Flashman! *'Blue Mask': Blue Mask! *'Maskmen': Hikari Sentai Maskman! *'Yellow Lion': Yellow Lion! *'Livemen': Choujuu Sentai Liveman! *'Red Turbo': Red Turbo! *'Turborangers': Kousoku Sentai Turboranger! *'FiveYellow': FiveYellow! *'Fivemen': Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman! *'Black Condor': Black Condor! *'Jetmen': Choujin Sentai Jetman! *'Zyurangers': Zyuranger! *'Dairangers': Dairanger! *'Kakurangers': Kakuranger, has arrived! *'Ohrangers': Ohranger! *'Carrangers': Carranger! *'Megarangers': Megaranger! *'Gingamen': Gingaman! *'GoGoFive': GoGoFive! *'Timerangers':Timeranger! *'Gaorangers': Gaoranger! *'Hurricanegers': Hurricaneger, has arrived! *'Abarangers': Abaranger! *'Dekarangers': Dekaranger! *'Magirangers': Magiranger! *'Boukengers': Boukenger! *'Gekirangers': Gekiranger! *'Go-Ongers': Go-Onger! *'Shinkengers': Shinkenger, going forth! *'Goseigers': Goseiger! *'Gokai Red': Kaizoku Sentai! *'Gokaigers': Gokaiger! *'Red Buster': Tokumei Sentai! *'Go-Busters': Go-Busters! *'Kyoryu Red': The strongest braves in history! Zyuden Sentai! *'Kyoryugers': Kyoryuger! *'ToQ 1gou': Ressha Sentai! *'ToQgers': ToQger! *'AkaNinger': We are shinobi, but we do not hide! Shuriken Sentai! *'Ninningers': Ninninger! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Doubutsu Sentai! *'Zyuohgers': Zyuohger! *'Shishi Red': The ultimate saviors! Uchu Sentai! *'Kyurangers': Kyuranger! *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: